


Boys and Girls

by Bluestocking79



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Androgyny, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Kid Fic, M/M, one way it might have been, when Howard and Vince were little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestocking79/pseuds/Bluestocking79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet Moon always hoped her son Howard would bring home a friend. And one day, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Girls

Howard made the formal introductions, while Harriet Moon peered through small, kind eyes at the newcomer, holding back a question. She'd long hoped that Howard would bring a classmate home—but she'd never expected a girl. 

Unless it was a boy. She couldn't tell. Vince Noir was a long-haired, colourful little mystery.

"Wotcher, Howard's Mum!" Vince offered a smile so dazzling that Harriet returned it automatically. 

Vince's nails were purple, she noted. And glittery. But that smile was sweetly, disarmingly genuine.

"Welcome, dear. Why don't you settle in the lounge while I fetch some tea? Help yourself to the telly, there's a love. Howard, some help?"

As she gathered tea and biscuits—perhaps a few extra, Vince seemed to need feeding up—Harriet asked her question, unsure of which answer she'd prefer.

"Howard, is Vince… what _is_ Vince?"

"Vince?" Howard frowned, anxious gaze darting about. "Vince is..."

A burst of laughter echoed from the lounge, childish and delighted. "Oi, Howard, this is genius! Come and watch with me! Howard? C'mon, it's no fun alone…"

Howard's frown faded into a soft, fond smile. "Vince is my friend," he finally said, his cheeks going a bit pink.

It was, Harriet decided, answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Round V of the Mighty Battle of Boosh (shorts and drabbles round), for the following prompt: "A drabble set in Leeds at Casa de Moon (AKA, Howard's parents' house)." The title is a tip of the hat to the Blur song of the same name, which proved to be part of the inspiration.


End file.
